London Blake
Dr. London Blake is Dylan's older sister and a struggling first-year medical resident, despite her genius status. Her photographic memory (and some help from her very established mother and grandparents) made skipping grades, acing med school, and landing a residency without a gap year a breeze. London speaks quickly and without a filter, and sticks to the facts, which often gets her into trouble in her personal life. She's out of her element when trying to connect with patients on a personal level, but she's hoping a budding romance and bonding with her troubled younger sister can help. she's often very stressed, but at the same time she's very responsible and organised, she's loyal to fault, and is very smart, she's a really good listener and suffers from severe acrophobia, she also may of inherited her dad's medical problems, lately she's been struggling and has been seeing many parts of her pastflashbacks. her flash backs and something that domboy friend and her grand parents are responsible for the kidnapping of her father richard blake. She is the older sister of Dylan Blake. She is portrayed by Tori Anderson. Character History Season 1 London through out the episodes, is always pushed by her mother to be her best. During a surgery, her mother snaps at her, telling to "not sound so much like a text book" after answering her question. In the first episode, London tries to talk to Dylan about the hospital. In Last Things First, London is in the hospital when she sees her mother rushing Rayna into trauma. Confused, she asks her mother what is happening and is told to go stay with her sister. She checks on her sister, worried, and is shocked when the police arrest her. 3 months later, London and Dylan are walking down a sidewalk to Open Heart Memorial Hospital, while Dylan talks about how she doesn't want to volunteer at the hospital. London tells her how it isn't that bad, and it could have gone more worse. Dylan keeps complaining, when London stops her saying she hasn't been home in two days and she's tired, then says that she thinks Dr. K is working the doctors too hard. Dylan makes a joke about how London should show Dr. K her perfect test scores from Med. School, and London says she tried that and it didn't work. London then shows Dylan where the volunteer room is. Dylan then says if their dad was here she wouldn't have to do this, when London then says if their dad was here, she wouldn't be committing crimes with Teddy and Rayna. London then hugs Dylan awkwardly then leaves the room. Trivia *She is afraid of heights. *She has a photographic memory, which explains why she could remember the symptoms so easily in Last Things First, before Jane told her to "spit it out" *Hud kisses her in the season finale, which means she is stuck in a love triangle between her, Hud, and Seth. Quotes * "What happened?" (first line) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Doctors Category:Adults